wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Heralds
The Storm Heralds are a rare Codex-compliant Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the wild and fierce White Scars during the latter half of M40 during the 25th 'Bastion' Founding . This Chapter hails from E'Karos, a desert world beaten by the heat of it's twin suns and wracked by storms. They specialise in hard hitting tactics, smashing into the front line of the enemy with overwhelming firepower into the critical points, rendering their foe ineffective. Since their initial founding the Storm Herald's numbers have been bolstered with Primaris Marines. As they continue to wage war it is expected for the number of Primaris to grow as losses are replaced. Originally favouring being mounted on bikes and wielding plasma guns, commanders have shown great favour towards the use of the new Primaris Hellblaster and Inceptor Squads for their fire support and close support duties. Chapter History A relative new part of the Imperium, the known history of the system goes back only two millennia, but there is evidence the system has been occupied by man since the Golden Age of Man. From the time of discovery, E'Karos has been a place of interest for the Mechanicus. The Storm Heralds were formed to be a sentinel chapter on world of E'Karos, where an ancient and dangerous relic was found, and was the cause of a great calamity that decimated the system. The Awakening (463.M11) During M41 an Adeptus Mechanicus Tech-Priest awoke a long dormant Man of Iron . The Mechanicus in the system is split into two warring factions, one half of the Mechanicus stays true to the Imperium and teachings of Mars, while the other half is swayed by the knowledge the Abominable Intelligence has shared. The system pluges into a 100 year religious war between the two factions, with neither willing to reach out for additional aid as they do not want to share the technological discoveries that will continue once the war is decided. The other planets of the system become collateral damage to the conflict. An Astropathic signal is able to be sent out requesting aid. The White Scars respond to the call. They discover not only that some of the Mechanicus is following a Man of Iron, but that they have attempted to reproduce more Abominable Intelligence. The White Scars fight a vicious battle against the heretical Mechanicus faction and their artificial allies. The heretic Mechanicus are defeated and the loyal half kept de-militarised while the White Scars report the events of the conflict to their superiors. Their report gets to the High Lords of Terra who decree that the White Scars are to keep a force of no less than 50 Space Marines on E’Karos, and that these are to form a new chapter to defend E’Karos from threats both external and internal. Thus the Storm Heralds are born. Notable Campaigns The Livonian Crusade (999.M41) The Storm Heralds 5th Company took part in the Livonian crusade. The entire company was mobilised for this campaign. The company has further been inflated with auxiliary units from reserve companies, their marking updated to the 5th Company colours. The Livonian System. Before the Great Rift, simply another Imperial System colonised by humanity millennia ago. Three planets circle its small cold star. The closest and by far the largest, Livonian Primus, is the capital planet of the system. A red planet terra-formed thousands of years ago its atmosphere is still harsh and unforgiving. This has been further worsened by the mining and Hive Cities that pock mark its surface and have nearly depleted its rich, natural resources. Rumours abound among that the planet, let alone the system, will no longer be able to honour it's Imperial tithe. Unrest spreads as a cult honouring 'The Father' increases in popularity. Whether this is another cult dedicated to the Emperor or something more insidious none can say. By contrast, Livonian Secundus is a much smaller agri-world of gentle and temperate weather. That is until the coming of Faceguttah Ghokuzz and his WAAAGH!. Livonian Tertius is the furthest planet in the system. Separated from its larger brothers by an asteroid field, it is a wet and dismal place. It is rumoured that the humans who colonised this planet quickly sank into barbarism. The Forces of Chaos came and seized the planet and moon. The Livonian System was identified as close to a point where the rift is narrowest. If the Livonian system can be liberated then it can be used to create a ford across this rift by which the Imperium can begin liberating the beleaguered and isolated Northern Systems. It is only the arrival of Saint Celestine herself that brings order to the proceedings. She reminds all present that they are all loyal servants of the Emperor of Mankind. Celestine then unexpectedly announces three things following direct communion with the Golden Throne. Firstly, she informs all that Livonian Primus must be secured immediately. Secondly, Celestine announces that the Warp around the Livonian System is in incredible flux and hints that enemies from both beyond this galaxy and with the Warp itself have set their many eyes on the Livonian system. Thirdly she declares that the Emperor Himself has decided that Helbrecht will lead the Crusade and has declared him Warmaster, a title heavy with pathos. Amid outcry and infighting, Helbrecht calmly begins committing his forces for the Livonian Crusade. Citizens and soldiers alike have named it the King's Crusade because of the number of warlords present within it despite his title. And as the Kings argue and scheme with each other, their enemies dig in and await the coming storm whilst out in the darkness, monsters both ancient and evil begin to gather... ACT I The Horatian 38th supported by the Storm Heralds 5th land on Livonian Prime and secure the capital hive city amid general unrest. Against their advice the Planetary Governor attempts to address the mob but is shot dead by an unseen assailant. As his new bodyguard attempt to secure his body, a group of armed miners from the People's Revolutionary Commune attempt to do the same. The showdown began with the insurgents overpowering the bodyguard, shooting the Planetary Governor, and taking his body first turn. Half of the local defence force were quickly shot down, with the other half fleeing, except for one brave soldier. The rebels moved to whisk the corpse away to defile but were intercepted by an assault squad of the Storm Heralds Chapter, which had been posted on site. The quick response of the Arbites destroyed several vehicles, while the Horatian 38th and Heralds fought for the cadaver. The Imperial imperial alliance also encountered an strange, heavily armed and armoured, limousine transporting a full squad of rebels into the heart of the imperial forces. This threat was surrounded and destroyed, with not one traitor escaping the resulting explosion. Captain O'Karhan of the Storm Heralds suffered several crippling blows by a witch's powers, which weakened him too much for his fight against two leaders. He deflected the blows from the mutant leader's cursed blade, but was shot by the witch as he fought. At the end of the skirmish Captain O'Karhan was mortally wounded. The Storm Heralds have found a new hatred of the witch. The combined Imperial Detachment had declared martial law throughout the hive and are conducting extensive searches whilst awaiting further orders from High Marshal Helbrecht. An uneasy peace settled on the capital city. The Ultramarines 3rd Company escorting the Adeptus Mechanicus to gather samples from the encroaching Hive Fleet have also not fared well. Not only did the expeditionary force suffer heavy casualties amongst the Mechanicus and their Primaris escort but the Priests of Mars failed to gather enough samples to identify the exact nature of what they are facing. Without this information the Tyranids remain an inscrutable and deadly threat as they slowly drift in-system. ACT II The Adeptus Mechanicus he orders to hold at the asteroid field and begin laying mines to prevent the Chaos forces and any other threat from moving from the outer to the inner system. The Horatian 38th Company and the Storm Heralds 5th Company, eager to contribute more directly to the war effort he moves to protect the Priests of Mars as they complete their work. At the asteroid field the Adeptus Mechanicus have no sooner begun mining the field when they are attacked on two fronts. Sweeping in from the edge of the system, the World Eaters engage their Imperial Guard and Space Marine escort whilst a second force of the Grand Legion sent from the Iron Moon engages them directly. As the Berserkers of Khorne seem simply intent on taking skulls, the Iron Warriors seem intent on stealing the explosives and other equipment the Mechanicus were using to mine the asteroid field. ACT III The Tyranid Hive Fleet, victorious and utterly unopposed approaches the Livonian System at its core rather than at its edge. Using the gravity well of the small Livonian star and the two larger inner planets it bypasses the asteroid field to appear above Livonian Prime and makes planetfall immediately. So swift does this happen that they land unopposed in the wastes and begin advancing on the capital hive city in two distinct columns from the south east and the south west respectively. Almost immediately, the capital hive city erupts into open rebellion with the now familiar cry of Faith in the Father' rallying disgruntled soldiers and workers to the cause. As the Iocanthan Cannibals roll out to meet the Tyranid advance, the Ultramarines effortlessly change their plans and respond to meet the internal threat. ACT IV Beleaguered by the planetary assault from Tyranids receives reinforcements from the other planets to hold the capital. The imperial forces however were caught off foot by the tactics employed by the Xenos threat, and the Storm Heralds are forced to retreat from the city. ACT V ++''Records Expunged++'' ACT VI The Storm Heralds 5th Company, along with the Chapter Master and an honour guard of ten veterans from the 1st Company, had captured a mysterious black clad marine in baroque armour. The Storm Heralds were accompanied by an allied knight house and a superheavy tank company from the Astra Militarum. The Chapter Master relayed the description of their prisoner to command and awaited orders. At dawn the next day, out from the horizon came a formation of bikes and speeders. Without word and ignoring hails they smashed through the marines and struck down the knights. The defending force gave their all, but were too out of position against such a coordinated strike. Terminators in bone white teleported behind the lines, and were Smit by plasma for their daring. As the bikes drove deeper they took a brutal punishment. But these were not the entire force. A second wave of predators and dreadnoughts advanced, targeting the knights and superheavies. The defending forces were swiftly overrun. The strike forces turned out to be a detachment of Dark Angels. They gave loose apologies and promptly left. Leaving the defenders to recover their dead and wounded. When the Storm Heralds Chapter Master returned to the cell, the prisoner was gone. Chapter Homeworld A mountainous desert death world lit by two suns, E'Karos experiences storms that wrack half the planet at a time. The storms of the planet herald a time of great violence as lightning and thunder crash above, while torrential downpours of rain create flash floods, shaping the planet into a myriad of plunging canyons mighty plateaus of scorched rock. But this violence is followed by a time of peace, as the light of the suns is obscured by dark storm clouds, allowing the inhabitants a time of respite from the hot glaring suns. This period is heralded by brilliant orange twin-sunrise. The Chapter takes its namesake from this phenomena. They specialise in hard hitting tactics, smashing into the front line of the enemy with overwhelming firepower into the critical points, rendering their foe ineffective. A yet unknown freak coincident in its orbit causes it to flip on its axis once every 50 years. This phenomina causes the storms to ravage the other side of the planet. This forces the inhabitants of E'Karos to be nomadic, chasing the storms across the planet. When the planet flips, scavenger teams descent to scour the chasms as old artifacts and remains from the dark age of technology frequently become uncovered. Most of the technology recovered is scrap, while anything remotely resembling worth is confiscated by the Adeptus Mechanicus, but the Storm Heralds are well aware of these activities, and some of the artifacts more orientated to war are secretly kept by the chapter. This pilaging of their world is causing unease among the Storm Heralds who value their independence. There is always a company present on E'Karos, and one of their main duties, aside from defending the planet from external threats, is to keep constant vigil on the relics uncovered, and ensure calamity doesn't befall the planet when a more nefarious item is uncovered. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery is located on the equator, where their sun's heat is fiercest, between two large mountain ranges. The fortress runs deep underground. No life can survive on the surface unprotected. The fortress-monastery has been built around an ancient device believed to be from the Golden Age of Man. This device harnesses a significant portion of the heat from the sun, but it is as yet unknown how this power is harnessed. Chapter Organisation The Storm Heralds generally follow the tenants of the Codex Astartes. Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Order of Battle Headquarters Companies In the 5 centuries since their fouding they have succeeded in growing the chapter to the full strength of 10 companies. Chapter Culture The culture of the storm heralds in times when there are no battles to he fought are contrary to the way they make war. Whilst making war they are fast, loud and incredibly violent. In times of relative peace, apart from training for main war they spend a lot of time learning various languages and crafts which have nothing to do with war. Planetary governance falls to different ministries at different times. During peace, the storm heralds chapter are quiet in politics. Keeping well clear of any involvement; During war, the chapter master gains complete control of the system and all arms of the government. In fact, the populace of the system have found that due to the Storm Heralds freedom to peruse certain hobbies and interests and become learned in fields that interest them sets them up to be an ideal form of government and many call for the Storm Heralds to take complete control of the system in times of peace as well as war. The heavily populated worlds that share the system with the Storm Heralds are governed by a delegation of high ranking and well learned Storm Heralds who have taken a special interest in certain topics like building, healing, agriculture, and are voted in by the Astartes in the chapter. The principle planet of the system ‘Hermes Prime’ is a hive world in a more habitable orbit which is used as the administrative center for the system. Hermes Beta is the agricultural center and barracks for any auxiliaries. Daedalus is barren rock, host to the chapter ship dock and includes a contingent of Adeptus Mechanicus, who work on the relics retrieved from E'Karos. Chapter Belief Storm heralds believe that death in battle allows their spirits to ascend to serve in the direct light of the Emperor. This is a belief carried over form the populace of E'Karos that incinerates their dead using the heat of the sun, who believe their souls will be taken into the embrace of the Emperor. To die and have their body be cast into the earth is damnation, a fate saved for those deemed traitors, heretics or who have dishonoured their families. Marines, along with PDF, auxiliaries and Livonians of notable rank, are cast into one of the two suns as a mark of honour. Selection of aspirants are pulled from hive city fighting pits on Hermes Prime and from dangerous vehicle racing tournaments that occur on E'Karos Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Storm Heralds is recorded as stable, wtih no known aberrations or mutation. However, as with all White Scars Successor Chapters the Storm heralds are equally ferocious as their parent chapter and are fine examples of the combat teachings of Jaghatai Khan. Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Captain O'Karhan' - Current commander of the Storm Heralds 5th Company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Storm Heralds Chapter primarily wears orange-coloured battle plate with a black coloured Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard. A white squad specialty symbol stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron designates an individual battle-brothers operational specialty - Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran. A roman numeral is stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron to indicate squad assignment. In addition, the Storm Heralds also display their company and squad markings on their knees or greaves in echo of their founding chapter, the White Scars. Squad markings are also displayed on the left knee plate. In each company there are, at any time, ten squads of up to ten warriors apiece, that may then be reinforced with up to ten squads from the Reserve Companies. Following White Scars Heraldry, and in a complete departure from Codex Astartes-standard systems of company markings, the brotherhoods (companies) of the White Scars Chapter are denoted by white lightning-bolt designs worn upon the squad Sergeant's right leg armour. Helmet Livery A regular battle-brother is identified by an orange-coloured helmet while sergeants are identified by the Codex-proscribed red colour. Veteran Sergeants are distinguished with the addition of a large white vertical stripe on the face plate. Veterans of the Chapter are identified by white-coloured helmets while lieutenants are identified by a orange helmet with a large white vertical stripe, with a smaller red vertical stripe centered within it. Chapter Badge The Storm Heralds chapter badge is a stylised white-coloured winged fist clutching a lightning bolt, centered upon a field of orange. Sergeants wear an variant of their Chapter's heraldry which takes the form of a white-coloured winged skull. Chapter Fleet The Chapter maintains a sufficient number of Cruisers and Escorts to wage war. Due to being a new chapter they do not yet have a Battle Barge. Chapter Relics Relations Allies *'Horatian 38th Astra Militarum Regiment Enemies *'"Revolutionary Miners Commune" Genestealer Cult''' Notable Quotes By the Storm Heralds: Feel free to add your own About: Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Storm_Heralds_Chapter_Icon_2.png|Storm Heralds Chapter iconography. Storm Heralds 1st Co. Banner.jpg|Storm Heralds 1st Company Banner. Storm Heralds 1st Co Diagram.jpg|Diagram of the Storm Heralds 1st Company's order of battle. Storm Heralds 5th Co. Banner.jpg|Storm Heralds 5th Company Banner. File:Storm_Heralds_Primaris_Intercessor.png|Storm Heralds Primaris Interceptor of the 5th Company, 5th Tactical Squad (Battleline). Storm Heralds R04.png|Storm Heralds Heraldry Storm Heralds Battle Company R14 with text.png|Diagram of the Storm Heralds 5th Company's order of battle. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:25th Founding